


Unexpected Memories

by Wishful86



Series: Tales of the Unexpected [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, References to Aaron's past- not explicit, Sad but kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron enjoyed ice-skating so why doesn't he tell Liv?</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest to write so far. Still unsure. But oddly fond of it. So here it is.

When Liv asked Aaron if he'd been ice-skating before, nobody was really paying attention. If they had have been then they wouldn’t have just heard the words “No, no, I've never been”. They would have noticed the hesitation and the far-away look that briefly took over his eyes. They would have been aware sooner. As it was, Liv was checking her bag, Robert was scrolling through his phone and Adam was wondering whether to be childish and flick a chip at Cain, who was helping Moira with setting the drinks down.

...

“Who’s she gone with again?” Robert asked as Liv finally left the pub, in exactly the same way she usually did; late. 

“Huh?” Aaron frowned before focussing, “Oh Stef. With the ‘f’.”

“Is that the one with the big eye-lashes?”

“No, that's Heather. Stef is the one who hates cheese.” 

“How can you hate cheese?” Adam asked incredulously.

Robert shook his head, “That’s Steph with the PH.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “No, she's the one with the fake tattoo.”

“Well, this is fascinating,” Cain stated, taking a swig of his pint and rolling his eyes.

“Hey, it’s hard to keep up,” Robert told him, “They seem to change every week.”

Moira laughed, “Trust me, I know. Keeping tabs on Hannah and Holly's mates over the years kept me on my toes.”

Adam snorted, “Yeah, remember the one that kept dying her hair? Beth? Becky?”

“Belinda!” Both Moira and Adam said at the same time.

“Belinda?” Cain scoffed.

Moira nudged him, “Oh, she was a lovely girl. If a little odd.”

“More than a little, mum. Didn’t she dye her cat?” Adam reminded her.

Moira wrinkled her nose, “Ah...I had forgotten that.”

“Anyway,” Adam sat up a little, “I can't remember the last time I went ice-skating.”

“I can,” Robert shared, “Went a few Christmas’ ago while visiting mates in London. I'm hopeless at it.”

“Actually, I think me and Vic went last Christmas...” Adam mused, “I’m not too bad.”

“We took Noah and his mate last month,” Cain said nodding at Moira.

She smiled, “Yeah, we should do that again.”

“You should take Aaron. Since he's never been,” Adam suggested, gesturing to his friend with his pint glass. 

Aaron didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even looking at them even though they had all turned to him. 

Robert gave him a nudge, “How about it then?”

Aaron flinched. That was the sign. They noticed now. A knowing look passed around the table. 

Robert put a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Aaron?”

Aaron shook his head and briefly closed his eyes, “I was alright at ice-skating.”

Adam frowned, “Thought you said-“

“Sandra took me.”

Robert’s grip on Aaron’s shoulder instantly tightened. 

“I couldn’t tell Liv,” Aaron shrugged, leaning a little into Robert. He glanced round the table and instantly felt guilty that he'd ruined the mood, “Sorry, I-“

“Oi!,” Cain cut in, “Remember what we said.”

Aaron gave a little smile and nodded.

It was a rule that had evolved over the last year. Those close to Aaron had started to notice that he was slowly offering up more in conversations that turned to their pasts. They didn’t question it; they all instinctively knew it was probably due to therapy and a general feeling that he didn’t have anything to hide anymore. Also, the presence of Liv who, often without meaning to, brought about ‘what were you like at that age' musings. However, inevitably, some of his memory sharing led to moments where a sort of sadness descended, like now. Aaron hadn't given much away about the ice-skating but the fact that he hadn’t wished to share with Liv meant they knew it was one memory bound to be tinged with darkness. But it wasn’t Aaron’s fault. He wasn’t to apologise and they would keep trying to make him see that. They certainly didn’t want him to stop sharing; there was a particularly funny anecdote about falling off stage during a primary school production that they wished they'd seen and it led to the revelation that Aaron could sing. After a dose of persuasion and alcohol, they'd had a few great nights out in karaoke bars since. 

Robert shifted so his arm was around Aaron and he pulled him in. Aaron relaxed in his warmth. 

“Hey, do you know what we should do?” Adam asked to help move on, “Go bowling.”

“Oh no, not after last time,” Robert groaned at the same time Aaron snorted.

“What happened?” Cain asked looking between them.

Adam grinned, “Vic may have hit Robert with a ball.”

“May have?” Robert exclaimed, “I think I still have the bruises to prove it.”

...

Aaron had excused himself to go to the loo. Only he hadn’t gone to the loo. He sat at the bench outside pulling his sleeves over his hands. That's how Moira found him. She had excused herself just after Aaron but as she was coming back out of the toilets, she caught a glimpse of him through the outside door as people left the pub.

“It's pretty cold out here,” she offered, walking towards him. 

Aaron turned to her and smiled, “Yeah, I'll be back in in a bit.”

“Ok,” Moira nodded. They all knew Aaron sometimes liked to find space. There was an unwritten rule though; they’d always check, “Do you want me to get someone?” ‘Someone’ would always be Robert or Chas. 

Aaron shook his head, “No, I'm good. Thanks.”

“Right then,” Moira shivered and wrapped her jacket tighter as she watched Aaron turn back away from her. He appeared relaxed and there was no sign of tears. Concluding that he would be alright, she started to turn.

“If you do take Noah, ice skating, I would like to come,” Aaron’s voice stopped Moira in her tracks and she turned back to him. “You know, if that’s OK?”

Moira smiled, “Of course that’s OK. Although I must warn you, Noah is like Bambi.”

Aaron sniffed, “I remember taking off into the middle.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Moira laughed, glad to see a twinkle in Aaron’s eye.

“It was boring round the edges. Everyone clinging on. I terrified Sandra though,” Aaron let out a little chuckle and then his face went dark.

“Aaron?” Moira prompted up on seeing his demeanour change.

Aaron shook himself, “I’d forgotten.”

“Sounded like you enjoyed yourself though?” Moira said lightly. 

Tears pricked in Aaron's eyes, “I did. Until we got home. She told Gordon, I'd been a nightmare.”

Aaron’s head dropped and Moira's heart broke. Her motherly instinct kicked in. She closed the gap between them and pulled him into a hug. 

“Thanks,” Aaron whispered as they broke apart. 

Moira smiled. Aaron wiped his sleeve over his face, “Will you get Robert? Please.”

“Of course,” Moira said. She ran a supportive hand over his arm one last time before returning inside. When she reached the table, she put a hand on Robert’s shoulder.

“Everything alright?” Cain asked before Robert had chance. 

Moira sighed, “Aaron’s outside on the benches.”

Robert nodded his thanks and left the table. 

...

“Come here,” he said as he immediately enveloped Aaron in a hug. As they pulled apart, he placed a kiss against his forehead, “You want to talk about it?”

Aaron shook his head, “I just wanted you.”

“I’m here,” Robert smiled.

“I know,” Aaron nodded.

Robert sat beside Aaron, who rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Aaron shivered.

“Go back in?” Robert tested, holding out a hand. 

Aaron took it, “Yeah.” 

...

**Author's Note:**

> A child hit me when I went ice-skating. I hit the deck. Broke wrist. Wrist is now part metal. Fun times. Lol.


End file.
